1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal technology field, and more particular to a display panel and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a driving process for a conventional display panel and in a normal power-on timing diagram of the display panel, before turning on a power source of a common electrode trace VCOM, a data driver turns on a closed-terminal voltage VGL (a source voltage) of a thin film transistor (TFT). That is, at a time t2, the data driver turns on the closed-terminal voltage VGL first, then, at a time t3, the data driver turns on the power source of the common electrode trace VCOM (as shown in FIG. 2). In above situation, the display panel is displayed normally.
If a time sequence between the closed-terminal voltage VGL of the thin film transistor and the power source of the common electrode trace VCOM in an instant time that powering on the display panel is wrong, the closed-terminal voltage VGL of the thin film transistor is turned on after turning on the power source of the common electrode trace VCOM (as shown in FIG. 3). That is, within a time period Td between T2-T3, the closed-terminal voltage VGL of the thin film transistor is zero voltage, but the common electrode voltage VCOM is already reached a normal voltage level. According to a conduction property of a thin film transistor, a zero voltage can make the thin film transistor to be in a slightly conductive status, a zero voltage provided by the data driver can transmit to pixel electrode terminal vs through the thin film transistor to charge liquid crystal capacitors (Cst and Clc) such that a voltage difference is generated between the pixel electrode vs and the common electrode trace VCOM. Accordingly, a voltage difference is generated between two terminals of liquid crystal molecules to tilt the liquid crystal molecules. A backlight source will generate a white picture so that a flicker phenomenon when powering on the display panel will be generated.
In summary, a display panel and a driving method for the same are required to solve the above problems.